En otra vida
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Secuela alternativa de "Los príncipes no existen" - Al final de cuentas, Astoria había cumplido con el contrato y ahora podía decir que había alguien a quien odiaba más que a Draco: a ella misma. [Dedicado a Effy]


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_

 _Dedicado_ a **Effy**.

 **Como nunca me cansaré de decir, los pseudo-escritores nos debemos a nuestros lectores y yo particularmente disfruto complaciendoles siempre que puedo. ¡Vamos, que hay que darse gusto en esta vida!**

 **Si no mal recuerdo, más de uno me pidió en su momento saber qué hubiese pasado si Astoria hubiese tomado otro camino al final de "Los príncipes no existen" y pues aquí está la respuesta, gracias a Effy. quien hace unas horas me dejó un review con esa pregunta en la secuela llamada "Mi Reina." Así que esta es la versión oscura, por decirlo de alguna forma.**

 **¡Ojalá que no os disguste mucho!**

* * *

 **En otra vida**

La noche había caído y el desdichado de su esposo seguía sin aparecer, lo cual no era para nada extraño. Draco tenía por costumbre llegar en la madrugada, o aveces hasta el amanecer, después de pasar la noche con su amante. ¿Por qué pensar que ese día sería diferente?

Suspiró con cansancio y muy lentamente se levantó de la butaca en la que lo había estado esperando. Se sentía muy cansada, débil y honestamente tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar viva. Al final, Draco no la había detenido por segunda vez y aún dudando de su decisión, hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Mostró el contrato al medimago, quien convenientemente conocía y servía a los Malfoy desde hacía ya varios años. El hombre de barba blanca y cejas pobladas le confirmó que estaba esperando una niña.

« _Tiene dos meses_ » le dijo y a ella se le rompió el corazón cuando aceptó aquella poción. De todas formas, sintiéndose arrinconada por las clausulas de aquel maldito matrimonio en el que estaba, terminó tomándose el veneno, con la esperanza de que no sólo la bebé muriera en esos momentos. Lamentablemente, después de sentir como se quemaba por dentro y perder el conocimiento por el dolor, abrió los ojos. El proceso había sido rápido, pero aquellos segundos habían sido también los más dolorosos de toda su existencia.

Ahora se sentía hueca y vacía, en más de un sentido. Pese a que el medimago le aseguraba que no habría mayores complicaciones, ella se sentía morir. De hecho, quería morirse. ¿Qué más daba? Draco no la quería, acababa de matar a su bebé y por lo que al resto del mundo le importaba, podía saltar por la ventana y nadie le iba interesar. Estaba completamente sola y atrapada en un infierno que ella misma había elegido.

—Ama, ¿quiere que le traiga un té? —ofreció la elfina doméstica con preocupación al ver a la señora Malfoy tan pálida e inexpresiva. Fuese lo que fuese, Astoria procuraba mantener una sonrisa, a veces autentica, a veces fingida, pero al menos una sonrisa para convencerse de que su vida no era tan mala. No obstante, después de lo que había hecho, no tenía ganas de sonreír más.

La castaña se limitó a negar con la cabeza, caminando despacio hacia la salida de la habitación. No quería tener que dormir en aquella cama. De hecho, de ser posible, no quería volver a estar cerca de Draco jamás. Lo odiaba porque parte de la culpa era suya. Aunque aceptaba también sus propios errores, odiándose un poco más a sí misma.

Arrastró los pies y al llegar a la puerta, se quedó inmóvil. Ni siquiera alcanzó a tomar el pomo, cuando Draco apareció. Olía a alcohol y no tenía buena cara. Su mejor deducción era que había tenido una discusión con su amante, pero eso no era algo que a ella le interesase. El vacío en su estómago se sintió más intensamente que antes, el verlo ahí ya no le provocaba nada. No había dolor, sólo un vacío con el que no podía lidiar.

—Buenas noches, Astoria —saludó el rubio con indiferencia. Ella no le contestó, tan sólo se apartó para que él entrara. Una vez lo hizo, Astoria salió por la puerta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo, rumbo a alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes que estaban en el segundo piso.

Malfoy la siguió con la mirada y volteó a ver a la elfina que ahí seguía, expectante con aquellos enormes ojos amarillos. Él enarcó una ceja, esperando alguna clase de respuesta por parte de aquella insignificante criatura.

—La señora Astoria está muy mal, desde que volvió no ha comido ni dicho una palabra —informó, temerosa de cómo iba a reaccionar su amo.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —interrogó, notando que el nudo en su estómago se apretaba más y más. No tenía que ser muy listo para sacar la conclusión obvia, pero una parte de él todavía se negaba a creer que aquello fuese verdad. Había pasado todo su día metido en un bar, tomando tanto alcohol como le era posible, mientras rogaba que Astoria no hiciera lo que dictaba el jodido contrato que tantas veces le había restregado en la cara.

—El ama se bañó varias veces desde que regresó —narró la elfina—. Millia notó que el ama se restregaba la piel con asco, hasta llegó a sacarse sangre y Milia se preocupó, pero el ama no quiso ser curada —añadió y se encogió en sí misma, esperando alguna agresión por ser tan entrometida en los asuntos de sus amos.

Draco le miró con desprecio, pero no la pateó ni maldigo como solía hacerlo. Aquella información tan sólo confirmaba que Astoria había hecho lo que el contrato de su matrimonio decía que tenía que hacer. Y por alguna extraña razón, sintió con los ojos se le humedecían y la la garganta se le cerraba, mientras un punzante dolor en el pecho lo mataba lentamente.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y caminó a toda prisa hacia donde se había ido su esposa. Estaba furioso, enojado con ella. Iba dispuesto a gritarle un par de cosas, a desahogar todo su dolor con muestras de desprecio, porque fuese lo que fuese, él sí quería a esa bebé. No sabía como explicarlo, pero desde el momento en el que había escuchado que iba a ser padre, una parte de él se había aferrado a esa bebita que crecía en el vientre de Astoria. Desgraciadamente, ya no estaba ahí.

Logró interceptar a la castaña antes de que bajara las escaleras. La tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, para encararla.

—¡Eres una bruja estúpida! —la insultó de buenas a primeras, consiguiendo... ninguna reacción por parte de ella—. ¿Me estás escuchando, mujer? ¡Dime en qué pensabas! ¿Se te hace divertido lo que has hecho? ¡Responde! —insistió, cogiéndola de los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente, a ver si con eso la hacía reaccionar.

Astoria se dejó tratar como una muñeca de trapo, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada fija en Draco.

—Matáme —habló finalmente, con un todo de voz que ni siquiera ella fue capaz de reconocer.

El rubio la soltó en ese instante y retrocedió, sin dar crédito a que esa fuese la misma mujer con la que había estado en guerra desde los arreglos de su compromiso. Esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes no era la misma brujita testaruda que le respondía con insolencia. No, él no se había casado con la mujer que en esos momentos estaba frente a él.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó ingenuo, pues la petición había sido hecha con tanta seriedad que resultaba difícil pensar que la joven estaba bromeando.

—¿Sería bonito, no? Podrías ser libre, ir con ella y tener muchos hijos —contestó con voz suave, en un tono bajo y carente de emoción—. Piénsalo, nadie podría juzgarte por ser viudo. Mi dote se quedaría contigo y no estarías sujeto a ese estúpido contrato nunca más —siguió hablando, a la vez que miraba sobre su hombro, hacia las escaleras. Una caída seca contra los bloques de piedra podían matar a cualquiera.

Draco tragó saliva con dificultad al adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente de Astoria. Afortunadamente sus reflejos como antiguo buscador, le sirvieron para atraparla antes de que se dejase caer deliberadamente. El corazón casi se le sale por la garganta, al ver como su esposa no había dudado un segundo en acompañar sus palabras con acciones inmediatas.

—¿Estás idiota? —le reclamó con una mezcla de miedo y asombro. Él había presenciado muertes con anterioridad, más de las que le gustaría recordar y algunas de ellas tan brutales como para tener pesadillas por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que estaba frente a alguien suicida, y no en el sentido poético de la palabra. Había una diferencia entre los que tomaban acciones inconscientes, poniendo en riesgo su vida, y aquellos que estaban determinados a quitarse a sí mismos la vida.

—No tiene sentido que esté aquí. No quiero estar aquí —susurró Astoria, quedándose boca arriba en el suelo, donde Draco la había depositado después de evitar que se tirara por las escaleras.

El rubio la observó con más angustia que antes. Aún la odiaba, la detestaba y sentía repugnancia por ella, pero también sentía lastima. ¿Qué tan mala podía ser la vida como para no querer seguir vivo? Aunque viéndola así, se podía decir que Astoria estaba muerta por dentro.

—¿Qué demonios te he hecho? —dijo para sí mismo, sintiendo un deje enorme de culpa.

No lo podía negar más, él era tan responsable como ella. No importaba que se convenciera de que él era la victima, en el fondo sabía que ambos habían sido obligados a casarse porque su posición así lo requería. Incluso si Astoria no hubiese estado ahí, sus padres jamás le hubiesen permitido casarse con alguien que no fuese de sangre limpia y buena familia. Podía culpar y maldecir a su esposa todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no iba cambiar nada. Al menos, por parte de ella, había existido siempre buena voluntad. Irreverente, gritona y dramática, Astoria había dado lo mejor de sí para que al menos entre ambos hubiese una relación decente entre dos personas que iban a compartir el resto de su vida juntos. Y aquello era más de lo que se podía decir de él.

—En otra vida... tal vez encuentre a mi príncipe —murmuró la castaña, con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose a sí misma, mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

Malfoy le observó y cerró sus propios ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lagrimas rodaran silenciosamente. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a una pobre niña boba que aún creía en los cuentos de hadas? Ya no la culpaba por encerrarse en un mundo de fantasía, menos aún cuando la realidad era una maldita porquería. Quizá en otra vida podían ser felices, porque en esa ya estaban jodidos.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? ¿Tomates? ¿Totura? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

 **Saben que acepto de todo, especialmente cuando hago sufrir a mis amados personajes. La verdad, si antes no me planteé desarrollar esta rama de la historia, era porque la sentía demasiado jodida. Digo, si me pedís que os diga lo que pienso que sigue después de esto, os diría que Astoria se quedó muerta por dentro y a Draco lo consumió la culpa, al grado de obsesionarse con compensar a su esposa de alguna forma. Entonces me imagino que se obligaría a sí mismo a dejar a su amante y eventualmente tendrían a Scorpius... pero seguiría siendo una relación demasiado torcida y tormentosa que se basa únicamente en resentimientos. En fin...**

 **¡Decidme lo que piensan! ¡Y tened un buen fin de semana!**

 **-Ophe.**


End file.
